SwatKats: Power of One
by JFox101
Summary: Jamie Furlong, a highschool age pokemon trainer, is about to face a destiny. The Hybrid of human and kat has no idea what is coming his way... AU! SwatKats cross! Humans/kats live side by side! Based on 2nd pokemon movie!
1. Chapter 1

I own neither Pokemon or Swatkats...

Jamie Furlong is a young highschool student/pokemon trainer. Although picked on in school a lot at Megakat High, he has a destiny none thought of to ever come to him...Based off of the seecond pokemon movie!

"And now ladies and gentlemen our computer will randomly select one registered pokemon trainer to do battle against the Hanesdale High's best!" The announcer declared. "Please direct your attention to the screen. "Begin the shuffle!" Everyone was surprised when Jamie Furlong's picture appeared.

"I hope the loser doesn't get picked, he'll humiliate us." A defensive lineman said, his ears twitching. A human teenager about seventeen came out of the lockerroom and walked up to the stadium. It was a tradiional battle field, able to be lowered into the ground.

"And the winner is..." The announcer said. Jamie's picture showed up. "Jamie Furlong! Come on down Jamie!"

Jamie dropped his hot dog and his dad Chance Furlong patted his back to calm him down. He grabbed grabbed his backpack and ran down to the field. His pokeballs attatched to his belt. His team included:

Pikachu, his starter pokemon and very first friend.

Lucario, which he found as an egg and raised from Riolu

Zangoose, which he caught when he and his dad and Jake went on vacation in Chicago to ski.

Lapras, which he caught on the beach one day.

Piplup, which he caught after rescuing from a group of Houndoom.

And Charizard, which he caught as a charmeleon and trained.

Though no one knew he WAS a pokemon trainer as he kept pretty much to himself...

"This will be a six on six double battle." The referee said as he raised two flags. "No time limit, now, begin!" HE waved the flag and the fans roared in excitement...

_Sometimes it's hard to know,_

Jamie runs up on the platform. His opponent throws two pokeballs into the air. A Heracross and Beautifly appear.

Jamie responds with his Pikachu and Piplup. Pikachu's cheeks crackling with electricity. Piplup

_Which way you're supposed to go._

_But deep inside, you know you're strong._

_If you follow your heart, you can't be wrong._

Puffing out his chest. Some of the audience laughed at his choice of pokemon.

He commanded Piplup to perform bubblebeam on beautifly. It was almost knocked out of the air by the force.

_Sometimes it's hard to see,_

_Just what's your destiny._

Nathaniel looked on in shock as his well trained Beautifly was knockede out of the air by a PIPLUP'S bubblebeam.

He ordered Heracross to use Horn Attack on the half breeds Pikachu.

Jamie told Pikachu to counter with Iron Tail.

Pikachu jumped and flipped as his tail glowed white. He bounced off Heracross. The commentators complimented Jamie on his well trained pokemon. Heracross was about to use Hyper Beam and Beautifly Ice BeamPikachu and Piplup stood back to back to avoid the blasts. The two pokemon moved to the opposite side of where they started. The commentators impressed with their teamwork.

Jamie ordered a Volt Tackle and Drill peck. Pikachu knocked beautifly out of the air and Piplup attacked Heracross.

_But when you find the path that's true,_

_You'll know that's the one for you._

_Stand Up!_

_(Stand Up!)_

_For what is right._

_Be brave!_

_(Be brave!)_

_Get ready to fight!_

_Hold on!_

_(Hold on!)_

_We're friends for life!_

_And if we come together as one,_

_Complete the quest that we've begun._

_We will win the battle!_

_Pokemon!_

His extended glowing beak pecking at Heracross's horn. Heracross recovered from Hyperbeam and threw Piplup into the air. Beautifly flapped its wings and they glowed silver light. It unleashed a Silver Wind on Piplup and Pikachu. Jamie ordered Pikachu to use Discharge. Pikachu's body unleashed electricity which dispersed the Silver Wind. Jamie then ordered another Drill Peck from Piplup. Heracross hurled Piplup into the air with his horn. Piplup panicked and Beautifly flew up to him and started forming a Shadow Ball.

_The time is now, the game's begun!_

_Together we will fight as one!_

Jamie ordered Pikachu to jump up and stop the Shadow Ball with Iron Tail. Pikachu knocked Beautiflyout of the air and dispersed its Shadow Ball.

Jamie grinned and cried Whirlpool! Piplup unleashed a giant whirlpool, bigger than anyone there had seen before, and Nathaniel could only watch as his pokemon where swept up into it. The Whirlpool swirling in the air. Pikachu unleashed a thunderbolt toward the captured pokemon and it lit up like an upside down Christmas tree.

Holy shit! One of the backup players said. That's bad for Heracross and Beautifly...

Hearcross and Beautifly fell to the ground fainted.

Nathaniel returned his two pokemon to their balls. He tossed two more and out popped Scizor and Beedrill.

Piplup and Pikzhu stepped to the side and Jamie threw two more pokeballs. Out came a Charizard and Lucario. Charizard unleashed a flame into the air. Lucario got into a fighting stance.

"Damn." Sandy Mercan said as he saw the two pokemon. "Furlong's got a good team."

_Each of us, in our own way,_

_Can make this world a better place._

Charizard unleashed a flamethrower on Scizor. Lucario vanished using extreme speed and punched Beedrill hard. Lucario handstood with one hand on Beedrills head and threw himself into the air. Twisting his body Lucario formed an Aura Sphere and shot it down at Beedrill. Scizor and Beedrill fainted.

_Stand Up!_

_(Stand Up!)_

_For what is right._

_Be brave!_

_(Be brave!)_

_Get ready to fight!_

_Hold on!_

_(Hold on!)_

_We're friends for life._

_And if we come together as one,_

_Complete the quest that we've begun._

_We will win the battle!_

_Pokemon!_

Nathaniel sent out a Pinsir and Pincoe. Jamie threw two more pokeballs. Lapras and Zangoose appeared.

_Just when it seems that you are lost and all alone,_

_You will find the courage and the strength to carry on_

Jamie ordered Lapras to his Pinsir with Ice Beam and Zangoose to hit Pincoe with Hyper Beam. Using the same combo Nathaniel used on him earlier. The two fainted instantly. Jamie had won. In high spirits the team went out determined to win.

_And if you fall along the way,_

_Have the faith, you'll be okay._

_'Cause you friends are there for you,_

_Reachin' out to pull you through._

_Stand Up!_

_(Stand Up!)_

_For what is right._

_Be brave!_

_(Be brave!)_

_Get ready to fight!_

_Hold on!_

_(Hold on!)_

_We're friends for life._

_And if we come together as one,_

_Complete the quest that we've begun._

_We will win the battle!_

_Pokemon! _

MegaKat High won 98 to 40.

**In a floating palace...**

"Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans reek destruction of the world in which they clash. Though the Waters Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song with fail, thus the world shall turn to the child of two races. Oh Chosen One, into thine hands, bring together all 3. Their treasures combined tame, the beast of the sea." An old kat said as his tail twitched. "Lugia." He said. His whiskers twitching as he narrowed his eyes.

**To Be Continued...**

**I own nothing...**

**I couldn't think of any other way to change the prophecy...sorry. **

**The first battle was from Arceus and the Jewel of Life. **

**The theme song was Pokemon Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battle theme, Stand Up! **

**Review Review Review!!!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	2. Chapter 2

The talk of the whole school the next Monday wsa Jamie's battle with the rival teams best trainer.

"Have you ever been in a contest before? That whirlpool/thunderbolt combo was brilliant!" A human student asked as she stopped Jamie in the hallway.

"No, I just went with my idea." Jamie said as he went on, his pokeballs hanging from his belt now that everyone knew he was a trainer. He had been congratulated on his victory for the school's pride all day and it felt good to be thanked instead of bullied. Even one of his regular teasers said he didn't know he had it in him.

"Look at 'im." Tremors said as he stared at the hybrid child while narrowing his feline eyes. "Bet e thinks e's somebody now." He cracked his furred knuckles. He fingered his Salamence's pokeball.

"Whatcha gonna do boss? Beat him?" One of his human lackies asked.

"Nah, I gotta better idea." Tremors said, chuckling evilly. Just wait till gym you half breed. I'll take you down a few notches. The musclehead thought as he planned on using his Salamence and his Rhydon.

Gym...

"Ok people we are outside today! Free time." The coach said. "Please keep all pokemon battles on the respected field." The She-kat said as she held her clipboard.

"Hey Furlong." Tremors tapped the hybrid on the shoulder. "you and me, battlefield, now." He moved on.

The schools top trainer wants to battle me. Jamie thought as the hybrid stepped up to the battlefield.

"Salamence, Rhydon, go!" Tremors threw two pokeballa and out came a blue bodied red winged dragon. And a gray Rhinoceros type creature. The two roared. Ready for battle.

"Charizard! Pikachu! standby!" Jamie cried and threw his two pokeballs. Out popped the canine fighter and red, tail flamed dragon.

"This is a two on two double battle." Coach Matters said as she looked back and forth at both trainers. "The time limit is the class period, begin!" She raised her arm to signal.

"Slamence, flamethroweron the runts Pikachu! Rhydon use Horn Drill on Charizard!" Tremors ordered and Salamence charged up a flamethrower while Rhydon charged at Charizard.

"Dodge and take down on Salamence Charizard! Pikachu! Use Iron Tail on Rhydon!" Jamie shouted. Chrizard dodged the Rhydon's glowing horn and flew at Salamence. Pikachu flipped into the air as his tail glowed white and his tail hit Rhydon's horn.

"Now give him a Discharge!" Jamie said. Pikachu aimed his discharge at Rhydon's horn, an electrical conductor.

Rhydon crackled with electricity and cried out in pain. "Rhhhyyyy-don." He fainted with swirls in his eyes.

Now it was Pikachu and Charizard against Salamence. Suddenly, thunder was heard and black clouds formed...

**At the floating palace...**

"Hello Articuno, bird of ice." Dr. Hassleman said as the collector gazed upon the large ice bird. "it is an honor to finally meet you."

Articuno shrieked in its prison and unleashed an Ice Beam trying to free itself...

Suddenly, Moltres, the bird of fire, and Zapdos, the bird of lightning started attacking each other for control of Ice Island.

**At the school...**

"Uh, it looks like we got some bad weather coming our way Coach. The Principal said through the walkie talkie. "you might wanna bring the kids inside."

Coach looked over to the black clouds heading their way fast. She blew her whistle making the pokemon stop. "All right, we got some weather trouble ahead. Call back your pokemon now and head inside everyone!"

Tremors grumbled and called back his Salamence while Jamie called back his two pokemon who all disappeared in a flash of red. They where almost at the doors to the gym when it started to thunder and pour down rain. They all panicked and rushed inside. But when they got inside Jamie looked out the window.

"Snow?" Jamie asked and everyone turned to see it was indeed snowing.

"Weird." Coach Matters said. The bell rang.

**To Be Continued...**

**Its already started....**

**Review Review Review!!!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
